Teen Titans and Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes
by MegaRdaniels
Summary: Ben Tennyson has never had a break from weird situations. Well in the case that he had to switch bodies with another shapeshifter from another universe, how will he cope tagging in heroes he's unfamiliar with to find a way to get back home.


**Disclaimer: Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics and Ben 10 is owned by Man of Action.**

 **How long was it that I had a Teen Titans fanfic? How long ago when OUR Teen Titans ended? It was so long time ago. It has been awhile since I've been to this website and I saw a dramatic change. Not many people are writing Teen Titans fanfics no more. Well why? Maybe because of Teen Titans Go? Yeah probably, I don't know. I would say this...it's funny...but it's not Teen Titans. It's a spinoff, and I think that when people now think of Teen Titans, they think of Teen Titans Go, I don't know. Maybe you guys care to take on your two cents on why everything flipped on fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this fic as much as I have writing it. Please always leave reviews, they are always appreciated. Thankers! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

 **Who Am I?**

My God, my head. Damn. It feels as if a bunch of band geeks playing drums with my brain! I have to tell you that it was not easy being me. Being a superhero may seem like kid stuff but, there's a lot to it than that. I might goof off every now and again, but I would never go as far as going too far in my silliness.

I remember it all. My neck was around Slade's arms. A cold, steel barrel was pointed on my head. I could have died that night...but did I? The last thing I remembered was me seeing a bright light...and hearing the horrific screams from my friends.

"Beastboy!" I recalled my friends crying my name. I didn't feel anything else after that. What did Slade want? Wait, if Slade killed me...then why was I breathing? Where am I?

I slowly opened my and I saw a plain ceiling. Across from me lied a TV and some video games. Empty smoothie cups littered the floor, much like my room to a degree. Was I home? Was I back at the tower? How long was I been out for? Days? Months? Years?

I got out of bed and noticed a computer to my left. I don't remember owning a computer. Was this Cyborg's room or Robin's? Wait, for what I recall, Robin's room isn't as spiffy as mine and Cyborg was not a fan of that much fruits and vegetables. Speaking of which, there were a lot of empty smoothie cups...I mean a lot.

"This is weird," I said, "Didn't know Robin like smoothies." Things became weirder when I brushed my hair back. My bare skin was not its traditional green hue. What was really odd I noticed immediately was when I looked down to see that I wasn't wearing my Doom Patrol uniform, instead I wore a plain black shirt and tight, blue jeans. On my arm bore a strange watch on my wrist. A watch with no numbers - or hands for that matter. It was small and black and green with an hourglass in the faceplate glowing an emerald green. It must be a collector's item. Whatever.

"This is getting weirder," I said. I looked out back to the hallway and saw a bathroom right across from me. I walked inside to see if I wasn't dreaming. I looked at the mirror and at first my expression was in disbelief. This couldn't possibly be my face. But the more I touched it, the more frantic I became. My face...it wasn't green it was white! My skin was...I mean...my hair was brown, my eyes were emerald green...what the hell am I?

"Ahh!" I screamed, "Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" I asked. I chatted to myself for like a minute, confronting well...the mirror until I hit the realization.

"Wait, you're not in my room...you're me!" I screamed in horror, "You're me, you can't be me. I'm me!

"Ben?" I quickly turned around to see a young woman...a beautiful young woman wearing a blue shirt underneith a white vested tee, a black skirt, stockings, and black shoes. She wore her orange hair long and had emerald green eyes, much like this guy...whoever this person is.

"Quick, what's-your-name, I need a ride back to the Titans Tower! Back to Jump City, California! Can you help me?" I asked her earning her a confused look.

"Ben? Are you okay?" the girl asked.

"Okay? Okay?" I asked erratically, "I'm in a body that does not belong to me! Look at me! I'm Beast Boy of the Teen Titans?" then my mood changed, "I think you heard of me somewhere?"

"Titans Tower?" the girl asked, "And Ben, what's up with your voice? You sound like you're in puberty again," she said.

"I'm not in puperty again! Sort of. I'm serious! I need to go back!" I said.

"Ben, you're not making any sense."

"STOP CALLING ME BEN! I'M BEAST BOY!" I yelled, "This is isn't right! There has to be some sort of potion or spell that Slade had casted into me. Or some sort of trick? Or some weird reincarnation-time traveling powers or something!"

The girl just stood there for...I don't know. This Ben person must have been culprit, but I can't assume...yet. The Oh what would Robin do at a time like this? I went on to face the girl but she placed her two fingers on me. Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder...it does. When she opened her eyes, they glowed pink. Fiery pink. It didn't take long for her to well...stop. She blinked, her eyes became normal again and stood aghast from what from what I can imagine, saw who I was.

"Hello? Pink Girl?" I asked.

Her emotions switched immediately. I was unaware on what was going to happen to me next.

"Where's Ben?" she asked.

 **BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10BEN10**

Let me tell you all something about me that you all might understand. I'm not exactly a clean person myself but at least I have some standards on what cleanliness is. When I woke up this morning, I woke up in a pigs sty. A pigs sty coated in a pigs sty wrapped around in garbage! Yes it was that nasty! Who could live like this? I sought to the mirror and realized that I got some green skin, that was...something. I noticed quickly that my clothes aren't...my clothes anymore. It was a purple and black uniform of some kind. I don't know. And where did all these flowers come from and these memoirs? Did I die? Or this person die?

Professor Paradox needs some explaining to do after today because this does not make any sense. I opened the door to find myself in some sort of dark hallway. I heard sounds...pretty vague and opaque. This hallway was giving me the creeps, especially from hearing some eerie shadow hovering over me. I don't know maybe I was just being paranoid.

I walked straight forward listening to the sounds getting louder and louder until it led me to these double doors. Kevin? Gwen? Are they in there? I surely wish.

Before I opened the door, I stopped and thought about something. Was this the Plumbers' Academy or The Base? If so, then why am I in this form - speaking of it, what kind of alien species does this creature belong to anyway? At first I thought that I was some alien and that my Omnitrix had transformed me into...whatever he is. But that was ruled out when I didn't spot the emblem embedded in my chest. Even though the logic was flawed, it was still plausible to say the least.

I slowly opened the doors, the room quickly silenced when I revealed my face. It was a room populated with 3 people. A cybernetic man, a boy wearing a red and yellow bird Halloween costume, and a girl wearing a pink top and skirt. I didn't know any of these people. They all gave me blank stares like I was some messiah or something, I don't know. The boy wearing the bird suit slowly walked towards me saying, "Beast Boy?"

I didn't say anything, I stood there adrift as to how to respond and how to act. These people look pretty well equipped for anything. So I best not to start anything suspicious.

"You're alive!" the boy hugged me in embrace followed suit by everyone else, "Titans, Beast Boy's alive!"

It was not long until everyone else embraced me in the same fashion.

"We all thought that you were dead!" the cybernetic man said.

"We mourned and mourned for you! We are happy to our friend alive and well again! Welcome back!" said the girl.

As much as I like the treatment, it felt...weird! This boy DID DIE? That's horrible! From who? Is this the reason why I traded with this body? To avenge him? If not then what? WHAT?

"There's some tofu bacon with your name on it. Well, I tried to eat it, to see how you do it, but well...eh," said the cybernetic man.

"And I will fetch the DVD's!" said the girl.

Out of all the guys, the boy with the mask looked at me as if something wasn't right, "Hey Beast Boy, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Umm..." I began, "Nothing...just shocked is all."

"Well, it's glad to have you back, Beast Boy. Now come on and relax with us!" he said.

"Be right there...um..." Damn, I don't know the boy's name!

"Hey Robin, you've seen the Vitamin Water? These Tofu Bacons won't be complete without it," said the cybernetic man.

Robin huh? Cool alias.

"Check the fridge," Robin said turning to me, "You were saying Beast Boy?" he asked.

"No Robin," I said, "Everything's fine. Just weirded out that I died that's all."

"Well be happy that you're alive, Beast Boy," he said, "Because you have life all the way ahead of you," he said.

He seem very nice and generous, kind in nature just like his three friends. They don't treat each other as friends that much from what I saw. In fact they acted like a family unit which is a very nice touch.

As well-mannered as these people seemed, I would always feel a dark presence right by my side. It felt cold and chilling. I didn't know what it was at first. To take my mind off of it, I went over to the counter to get some of the man's Tofu Bacon. I don't like tofu but...it's for me to blend in until everything is sorted out...hopefully.

 **AN: HI THERE PEOPLE OF THE INTERNET! THIS IS MR. RALEIGH D WHO BROUGHT YOU A NEW CHAPTER TO THE NEW STORY, "TEEN TITANS AND BEN 10: ULTIMATE HEROES". I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS STORY! AND PELASE TELL ME, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT IN CHAPTER 2? LEAVE THEM IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!**

 **UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, I BID YOU ALL AN ADIEU AND...**

 **PEACE!**


End file.
